The title of the contract is NIA Information Resource Center Clearinghouse and The Alzheimer's Disease Education and Referral Center (ADEAR). The purpose of the contract is to provide for the operation of the NIA Information Center and The Alzheimer's Disease Education and Referral Center (ADEAR).